


What Misadventures...

by magenta



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Figure Skating RPF, Glam Rock RPF
Genre: M/M, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-14
Updated: 2010-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:18:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magenta/pseuds/magenta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brad sees something he wants at the GLAAD awards, and it turns out, everyone wants it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Misadventures...

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place at the GLAAD awards, and is inspired by the boys tweets from that night. As always, thanks to [](http://janescott.livejournal.com/profile)[**janescott**](http://janescott.livejournal.com/) for being a fabulous beta!

"Did you see? He totally gave me a second look." Brad's eyes were glittering as he clutched his martini, shooting glances over to where the man he was talking about was sitting.

"I did see." Adam took a sip of his own drink, smiling against the rim of his glass. "Is that the only reason you agreed to come with me? To see if you could get in Johnny Weir's pants?" He nudged Brad with his elbow, winking at him.

"That, and the free drinks." Brad dropped a hand to Adam's knee a squeezed lightly. They both knew why he was here; the eye candy was just a bonus.

"Seriously though. Why don't you go say hello?" Adam gestured to Johnny's table where he was laughing easily with the woman Adam knew to be his agent. He had to admit, Brad had a point. Johnny was completely adorable, and Adam didn't have to imagine what his body looked like under his suit. Maybe he'd seen an episode or two of Johnny's show, maybe.

A look crossed over Brad's face that Adam would have called nerves, if he didn't know Brad so well. "Should I? Isn't that a little ..." Brad waved a hand, and Adam knew what he meant.

"Here, come on. Let's go." Adam stood and took Brad's hand in his, dragging him towards Johnny's table.

He tapped Johnny on the shoulder, smiling widely. "Excuse me, hi. I'm Adam Lambert." He stuck his hand out, casting an appreciative glance down at Johnny's slim fingers encased in the silver half gloves. "This is Brad, he's a big fan." The emphasis Adam put on the words made it quite clear exactly what Brad was a fan of, and Adam tried not to laugh when Brad kicked his foot out to whack Adam's ankle.

"I know who you are, I'm glad you came over! I'm excited to see you perform tonight, I've heard a lot about you." Johnny smirked, and Adam had to laugh. He'd heard a lot about Johnny too.

"Well, I hope you like it. Maybe I'll impress you enough to get you to follow me back on Twitter." Adam's eyes sparkled with confidence. He was pretty sure he was going to be fabulous tonight.

"Maybe you will!" Johnny turned his mega-watt smile to Brad and let his eyes move just slowly enough over him to make Brad's skin burn. "And it's nice to meet you, Brad. I saw you on the red carpet earlier." He stuck his hand out for Brad to shake, and ran his fingertips over the back of Brad's hand as he did so.

Brad smiled the smile that said he knew he'd been seen and admired, and rubbed his fingers over the edge of Johnny's glove before pulling his hand away. "Nice you meet you too. I really am a big fan." The lights around them dimmed, and the ushers started moving through the room and directing people back to their seats. "Will we see you later? At the after-party?" Brad cocked his eyebrow just a little, and Johnny returned the look and shifted his gaze to Adam.

"I'll make sure to find you. I look forward to it." Johnny's smile was wide but heated, and both Adam and Brad had more than a little trouble turning away from him.

When they were back at their table, Brad leaned in to whisper close to Adam's ear. "Am I just projecting here, or was he ..."

"If you're projecting, than so am I." Adam took a long sip of his martini, the liquor sliding cool down his throat and landing burning hot in his belly. Tonight was apparently going to be a little more interesting than he'd thought.

The performance wasn't so innocent, and Adam stepped off the stage with his blood thrumming through his veins and his head swirling. He felt a small body press against his back, warm hands sliding under his jacket and around his waist. He spun around and let himself be pressed against the wall, Tommy's hips pressing eagerly into his own. Somewhere along this line this had become a habit, releasing the energy built up on stage, and Adam couldn't say it was a habit he wanted to break.

He let Tommy's hand slide around the back of his neck and pull him down for a kiss, shooting the finger at Monte who let out a loud dramatic sigh as he walked by. Tommy's cock was half-hard where it pressed into his thigh, and Adam's own cock was pushing against the zipper of his tight jeans, and right now he wanted to take Tommy home and skip the after-party ... and in that moment, Adam's head cleared.

"Hey, hey." He pushed Tommy back a little, taking a deep breath and brushing Tommy's bangs out of his eyes. Fuck, he looked pretty tonight. "Not here, okay? I have to make an appearance at the party, I ... promised Brad."

Tommy stepped back, blinking hard a few times. "Yeah, okay. I could use a drink anyways. Then are we going home?" Tommy's hand rested on his hip, thumb and forefinger framing the bulge in his jeans. And yeah, Adam still wanted to take him home.

"Well ... see, Brad and I were talking to Johnny Weir earlier and he wants to ... see us at the party." Adam looked down the hallway they stood in, glad to see that it was mostly empty. He kind of felt like he sounded like an idiot, but how do you explain that you think an Olympian might want to have a threesome with you and your ex?

Tommy stared at Adam, letting his mouth drop open before he caught himself. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?" He couldn't help the grin that crept onto his face. "What the fuck is your life? Now you've got athletes throwing themselves at you, holy shit."

"You're not mad?" Adam reached out to thread his fingers through Tommy's where they rested on his hip.

"Hell no, I'm not mad. Because I'm coming with you." Tommy squared his shoulders and tipped his head back to look Adam directly in the eyes.

"You're ... coming with me?" Adam searched Tommy's face for a hint of a joke, but found none.

"Of course I am. I'm sure as hell not going to go home and think about what I'd be missing. Besides, if you're wrong, you'll be pissed you sent me home." Tommy tugged Adam's hand away from his hip, and moved him down the hall. "Come on, I need a drink."

Adam followed, not even trying to keep his jaw from falling open. Tommy had a point; what the fuck _was_ his life?

When they got to the party, Tommy dragged Adam directly towards the bar, ordering himself a whiskey and Adam another martini. Adam sipped his drink and leaned back against the bar, scanning the room for anyone he anyone he needed to talk to. The atmosphere was relaxed and fun, different than a lot of the other awards shows he'd been to, and Adam was thankful for that. He reached over to squeeze Tommy's arm, giving him a quick smile before sweeping into the crowd.

Adam wasn't going to pretend he wasn't distracted, one eye searching the crowd for Brad or Johnny as he did his best at schmoozing. Finally, he saw them in a corner, Brad's legs crossed as he leaned into close to Johnny's ear. Johnny was laughing and turning to his agent to relay the joke, and Adam found himself grinning as he walked towards them.

"Hey you." Brad saw him first, reaching up to yank Adam down to sit with them. "Have you charmed everyone in here yet?" Brad's hand rested heavy and warm on Adam's thigh, his fingers tracing light patterns against his pants.

"I think I have. How about you guys?" Adam looked from Brad to Johnny, raising an eyebrow as he caught Johnny's eye.

"Oh, I think we're just about ready to go." Johnny lifted his martini glass to his lips, draining it easily as Adam's eyes watched his throat working. He set the glass down and looked to Adam and Brad with a wide grin that definitely showed he was up to no good. "Tara, I'm going to go, okay?" Johnny turned and spoke to his agent, jerking his head in Adam and Brad's direction.

She sized them up openly, and Adam actually found himself squirming a little under her intense gaze. "I'd say don't do anything I woudn't do, but please. Do lots of things I wouldn't do." Tara leaned in and kissed Johnny lightly on the cheek. "Have a good time, sweetie. Call me."

Johnny kissed her back, and stood smoothly. "Shall we?"

Adam stood, nodding. "I just have to find Lane, and Tommy." Seeing the question on Brad and Johnny's faces, Adam smirked and looked at the floor. "Oh, Tommy, my bass player," he clarified for Johnny's sake, "decided that he's going to come with us."

Johnny raised an eyebrow, and looked to Brad who was all but grinning. "Well then, I'm definitely going to have a good time, aren't I? Let's go find this boy."

Finding Tommy and Lane was easy, as they were standing at the bar together. Tommy was draining another whiskey, and Lane was being good, trailing her fingers through the condensation on her glass of club soda.

"You ready to go?" Adam reached out a hand to rest on Tommy's elbow, and threw a glance in Lane's direction. Her eyes took in the group in front of her, and for a second Adam thought he was in trouble.

"Oh, for crying out loud, just don't get caught." Lane's eyes glinted with suppressed laughter, and she leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. Adam said a silent prayer for the awesomeness of his assistant, and led the way to the limo that was waiting for them.

Adam's house wasn't far away, and the ride there was mostly spent making polite small talk and trying to keep their hands off one another for the benefit of the driver. When they arrived at Adam's, they piled their boots and jackets by the door and let Adam lead the way. He opened the door to the bedroom and turned on the light, using the dimmer to make it just bright enough. He moved towards the bed and turned to face Brad, Tommy and Johnny, lifting his hands to his vest to start unbuttoning it. One by one, the others followed this lead, and the room was close to silent, the only sounds the rustling of fabric as each of them stripped to their underwear.

Adam crawled back onto the bed, leaning into the fluffy pillows against the headboard. He reached out his hands and gestured for Tommy, Brad and Johnny to join him on the bed, pulling Tommy back against his chest and letting Johnny and Brad settle next to them. He ran his hands over Tommy's chest and arms, and watched as Brad tucked himself in behind Johnny, resting his hand on Johnny's strong thigh.

Johnny spoke first, tipping his head back to smile at Brad when he felt Brad's fingers stroking along the edge of his briefs. "So, I have to be honest. I'm a little out of my depth here, what happens now?" He spoke frankly, shifting eye contact from Adam to Brad and then to Tommy.

"Whatever you want to happen." Adam reached a hand out to run down Johnny's arm, lingering over the defined muscles. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been with someone who was built like Johnny, and he felt a surprising amount of heat spread through his belly. He knew what he wanted to happen, he just hoped that he wasn't alone in that.

Johnny lifted himself up on one elbow and leaned in to kiss Adam softly, his tongue just barely sweeping in. He pulled away and looked at Tommy with a question in his eyes. Tommy answered it by leaning forward; pulling Johnny into a kiss that was a little deeper than the one he'd given Adam. Finally, Johnny fell back and turned over to face Brad, kissing him firmly and pulling Brad's hand down to glide it over his ass. He pulled away and turned his face to Adam, a smile pulling at his lips.

"Can I want everything? Is that allowed?" Johnny's hands were already pushing into Brad's underwear, fingers digging eagerly into the soft flesh as he shoved the fabric down.

Adam didn't answer, but from the way that Johnny pushed Brad down onto his back and tossed his and Brad's briefs into the corner, Adam didn't think he'd actually been looking for an answer. He watched as Johnny kissed Brad like he'd die if he stopped, their naked bodies moving easily and effortlessly together. Brad's limbs were slim, where Johnny's were strong but both men were equally elegant. Brad wrapped his leg around Johnny's waist, pulling his hips down to grind their cocks together, their moans being swallowed by each other's mouths.

He could've just laid there and watched Brad and Johnny for hours, but Tommy swatted his chest and slid his hand down the cup the obvious bulge in Adam's briefs. "Remember me?" Tommy was smirking, so he wasn't mad, and hell, who could blame Adam for getting a little distracted? Adam slid his hands down Tommy's sides and pushed his boxers down his slim hips, and lifted his own hips to let Tommy do the same. He groaned when Tommy settled back between his legs, their cocks pressed together, hot and hard. Adam's fingers wrapped around the back of Tommy's neck and pulled him close, kissing him deep and slow.

Beside them, the bed shifted again as Johnny rolled onto his back. Brad crawled backwards down the bed, nipping at Johnny's skin, dragging his teeth and tongue over the muscles that rippled underneath. He licked along the V of Johnny's hips, grinning against his skin when Johnny's breath caught in his throat and his fingers scraped across Brad's scalp. When he wanted to be, Brad could be quite the tease, but tonight, he didn't want to be.

He wrapped his slim fingers around Johnny's cock and brought it to his mouth, darting his tongue out to swirl around the head. Johnny moaned softly, his voice deepening as Brad slid his mouth down Johnny's cock. Brad moved slow, taking Johnny as deep as he could before pulling back and tonguing the head. He let one of his hands drift beneath Johnny's cock to cup his balls, rolling them in his fingers as he continued his mouth's easy slide over Johnny's cock. Johnny's hips were moving in little circles against the bed, thrusting up into Brad's mouth whenever he felt his cock bump the back of Brad's throat.

He scrabbled his fingers against Brad's scalp and tried to tangle them in his hair, pulling Brad's mouth off his cock with an obscene pop. Johnny had to clear his throat before he could speak, his first try coming out embarrassingly breathy. "Can I fuck you? I would really like that."

Brad rolled his eyes, and leaned in to kiss Johnny, starting out sweet but quickly growing filthy. "Jesus, of course you can." His voice was muffled against Johnny's lips, and he let Johnny flip them over again, reaching a hand out to swat at Adam. "Adam, condoms. Where?"

Adam pulled his mouth away from Tommy's and licked his lips, letting his eyes focus. "In the nightstand." He felt Tommy shift on his chest, and realized he was laying down facing Brad and Johnny. Adam kissed the top of Tommy's head and whispered so only he could hear, "You wanna watch, baby?" He felt Tommy nod against his chest and felt Tommy's hips rock against his, moving slow and they both trained their eyes on Brad and Johnny. One of Adam's hands moved big and warm over Tommy's back, and the other reached out to tangle with Brad's.

Brad turned his head to smile at Adam, eyes a little glazed as Johnny pushed two slick fingers into him. Johnny moved fast and sure, twisting his wrist and crooking his fingers like he already knew exactly what Brad wanted, and he wanted to give it to him. Brad groaned, arching his back and tightening his fingers around Adam's. He kicked at Johnny with his heel until Johnny looked up at him, eyebrow raised and fingers stilling.

"You think he's ready?" Johnny turned to Adam and Tommy, cocking his head back at Brad. He was grinning and holding his fingers still inside Brad despite Brad's protests and sharp heels digging into his thighs.

Adam was about to nod when Tommy slid off his chest and kneeled between Adam and Brad. Tommy smiled down at Brad and slid his hand down his chest, stroking light and brief over his cock. Brad nearly shouted, his hips arching up to get more friction but not finding it as Tommy's hand slid lower to cup his balls.

"Oh, you little fucker." There was no real malice in Brad's voice, but his grip on Adam's hand did get a little tighter when Tommy's dry fingers began to circle his hole. He groaned loudly when Tommy pushed one finger in, moving it with Johnny's a few times before pushing in a second. Brad's hole was stretched tight around their fingers and he was breathing heavily, mouth open in a perfect O, pink tongue darting out to wet his lips.

Johnny pulled his fingers from Brad's body, and Tommy quickly pushed in two more of his own, moving them in and out slowly as Johnny rolled a condom down his cock. When Johnny was ready, Tommy pulled his fingers out and bent forward to kiss Brad, swallowing the sounds he made as Johnny pushed into him. Behind them, Adam made a strangled noise in his throat that he would deny until the day he died and wrapped his hand around his cock, just squeezing it to take the edge off.

Tommy pushed his tongue deeper into Brad's mouth, tasting whatever fruity thing he'd been drinking at the party, and slid his hand down to wrap around Brad's cock. He stroked it hard and fast, matching the rhythm of Johnny's thrusts, Brad's body arching and rocking between them. He felt Adam pressed close behind him, the wet head of his cock bumping against Tommy's hip and his hand heavy on Tommy's shoulder. He groaned as he felt Adam's cock slide over his skin, pre-come leaving a cool trail, pulling away from Brad's mouth to turn and catch Adam's lips with his own.

Johnny was fucking into Brad hard and fast, bending one of his legs back and hooking it over his shoulder. When Tommy leaned away, Johnny took advantage and moved in, bending Brad's leg back even further so that he could kiss him. Brad lifted himself up on his elbows and met Johnny halfway, the kiss wet and filthy and open-mouthed as Brad panted.

Brad was close to the edge, Tommy's hand on his cock and Johnny thrusting deep inside him making his whole body feel like it was on fire. He was moaning and mumbling into Johnny's mouth and rocking his hips as much as he could, trying to get more of everything. Then, Johnny bit down on Brad's lower lip, nearly hard enough to draw blood, and he came. His come spurted over Tommy's trapped hand and smeared between his and Johnny's stomach, and he cried out as much as he could with his lip still trapped between Johnny's teeth.

When Brad came, Johnny's hips stuttered, and he stopped moving. He sucked Brad's lip hard into his mouth and squeezed his eyes shut, not quite ready for this to be over. He pulled out of Brad and rolled to the side and tossed the condom away, his head ending up resting on Tommy's thigh. He reached for Tommy's hand and brought it to his mouth, licking Brad's come from his fingers, probably a little slower and more thorough than was strictly necessary.

"Fuck." It was Adam that whispered it, his cock pressed hard to Tommy's back as he watched Johnny's tongue swirl over Tommy's fingers. This was easily one of the most surreal nights of his life, it had been even before he'd found himself in bed with his bass player, his ex and an Olympian, but surreal was usually good. When Johnny looked up at him with his eyes gone heavy-lidded and dark, his cheeks flushed with want, Adam knew that this time, surreal was definitely good.

Tommy spoke close to Adam's ear, quiet, but not secret. "Can I watch you with him?"

Adam looked down at Johnny who was already grinning and nodding, and back to Tommy and shook his head as he smiled. "Every time I think I've figured you out ..."

Tommy settled back against the headboard, smirking at Adam. "There's a lot more to me than meets the eye, man."

"If you two are done ..." Johnny sat up and looked from Adam to Tommy, trying to look exasperated and mostly failing.

"They're always like this. It's really kind of cute." Brad had rolled into his side, resting his head on his bent arm. "You do get used to it though." His smile was at once teasing and fond, and Adam was reminded once again why he'd chosen to bring him to the awards, even though that didn't stop him from swatting Brad's arm and shushing him.

"Come here." Adam pulled Johnny over to him, kissing him as he pulled him over Tommy's lap. Johnny's mouth tasted like Brad and like liquor, and Adam would be lying if he said it wasn't kind of addictive. He slid his hands down Johnny's back to cup his ass, kneading his fingers into the firm flesh, marveling a little at the muscles he found there. He pulled away from Johnny's mouth, staring for just a second at his swollen lips before groping on the bed for the lube. "How do you want it?"

"Hands and knees. I think your friend there could use my help." Johnny gestured to Tommy, who had his hand wrapped loosely around his hard cock. Tommy let out a little moan and squeezed his cock harder, shifting back to make room for Johnny to settle over his lap.

It moved fast, Adam pushing two slick fingers into Johnny's ass while Johnny swallowed Tommy's cock. Johnny rocked between them, Adam's fingers and then his cock pushing hard enough into Johnny's body to push him farther down onto Tommy's cock. He groaned and gasped, the vibrations from his voice shooting through Tommy and making his head go just a little funny. Tommy reached out to tangle his hand in Johnny's hair, letting the soft brown strands fall through his fingers.

Adam's fingers dug hard into Johnny's hips, and he ran one hand down Johnny's back to feel the rippling muscles as Johnny moved against him. He looked forward to see the blissed out look on Tommy's face and Johnny's head bobbing in his lap, and it was a lot to take in. Adam could feel his climax burning in his belly, and he snaked a hand around to grab Johnny's cock, wanting to bring him over too.

Johnny's cock jerked in Adam's hand, that touch alone nearly enough to send him over the edge. He swallowed Tommy's cock as deep as he could, the head bumping against the back of his throat again and again, Tommy's moans going loud and reedy above him. He lifted one shaky hand from the bed and cupped Tommy's balls, moving it lower to trace a fingertip around Tommy's sensitive hole. He pushed it in gently, the friction of dry skin on dry skin making everything feel a little more intense.

When Johnny twisted and crooked his finger inside Tommy, that was it. Tommy came hard, yanking on Johnny's hair and thrusting his cock deep into Johnny's mouth. Johnny pulled his mouth away, breathless as Adam's cock fucked into him harder, hard enough that he expected there might be bruises on his thighs in the morning. Tommy shimmied down the bed until he could lift Johnny's head and kiss him, fierce and deep, licking the taste of his own come out of every corner of his mouth.

Above them, Adam cried out at the sight, a deep moan that grew shaky as he came. His hand tightened around Johnny's cock which jerked one more time before spilling hot and wet over Adam's hand, dripping down onto Tommy's thigh. Adam pulled out slowly, tossing the condom in the trash before pulling Johnny down to lay against his chest. Tommy lay between Johnny and Brad, his eyes mostly shut and a satisfied smile on his face.

He lifted himself up on his elbows when he felt a warm tongue swiping across his thigh, and when he opened his eyes he saw Brad licking Johnny's come from his skin. There was a surprising, but not entirely unwelcome twitch in his cock which didn't go unnoticed by Brad who ran a cool finger up its length. "I knew I liked you." He spoke matter-of-factly, crawling up to rest his head on Tommy's shoulder, throwing an arm over his chest to twist his finger's through Johnny's.

"Aren't you glad you came up to me at dinner? I have the best ideas." Johnny sounded pretty smug, but there wasn't a single person in the room who would argue with him right now. "And for the record, you totally earned me as a Twitter follower ..."


End file.
